


Meaning Us.

by Renmackree



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wants Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning Us.

Clint had never thought he would end up in this situation, never thought he would be pacing the door of Bruce's room in hopes of catching the scientist. He had been wanting to talk to the man ever since New York, but... With Natasha and him always being away on missions and Bruce always distracted with Tony... He wanted to make his move on the man.

"Hey, Clint... What are you doing on this side of the tower?" Bruce asked as he walked out of the room. The blonde jumped, trying to think of a good reason.

"I was, sent. I mean, Tony..."  
"You can tell Tony I'm not doing ANY work today. I plan on just relaxing with my book and tea." He smiled a little. "Tony can join, if he can stay quiet." Clint frowned a little, not exactly what he was planning on doing all day, but he wouldn't mind.  
"Mind if I join?" He asked, smiling a little. Bruce shrugged a little.   
"As long as you can stay quiet." Clint nodded, jumping a little as they both walked down the hall to the living room. It was empty for once, Steve was in the gym, Natasha was off somewhere, Thor had gone to Asgard to take care of something with his father, and Tony... well, Tony was always in the lab.

Bruce settled by the window, opening his book and curling his legs underneath him. Immediately he was absorbed in the book, unaware that Clint was even there. The blonde sighed a little, but turned to the kitchen and made Bruce a cup of tea. Green Tea, seeped for three minutes, one spoon honey, one lemon slice. Clint could make Bruce's tea in his sleep. He walked over, placing the cup by the man's arm and smiled as he sipped it slowly. 

Clint walked over to the other chair, looking the man over slowly as he turned pages and sipped the tea. The blonde would have watched him all day, staring at him in lust and desire. But Bruce slammed the book shut looking up at him.

"How did you know how I take my tea?" Clint swallowed hard.   
"You always drink your tea like that... Did... Is something wrong?" Bruce frowned a little, looking the man over slowly.  
"Tony doesn't know how I like my tea and I've been sleeping with him for months."   
"Oh." Clint felt the creeping blush on his face as he tried to look away, he should have known they were lovers.

"Oh, No! We're not sleeping together anymore. He's trying to get Steve." he grinned a little as Clint's face melted into a smile. The blonde sighed and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. Bruce smiled a little.  
"Why, did you want to sleep with me?" he grinned as Clint's face burst into color. Bruce licked his lips, grabbing the blonde and running into his bedroom. he threw Clint onto the bed, winking.

Clint's heart fluttered at the new light in the brunette's eyes. Now, that  
was something that he could get used to. It only got better as the man  
kissed him hard and demanding and then took to pinning him against the  
bed. The new position pulled a low, shaky moan from the archer, his  
head tipping back against the pillows and his hips rocking up to press  
into the brunette's needily. "D-Don't worry," he breathed, opening his eyes  
a little to look up at him through his lashes. "I love it rough..."

Bruce's smile only grew as he bent over to nip down the man's jaw and neck. He sunk his teeth into his exposed collar, ripping the archer's shirt open and huffing as he attacked the new flesh with vigor. grabbing the blonde's hands, he flung them above his head and clutched them there with one burly hand. He moved down to take a puckered nipple between his lips, pulling and rolling his tongue over it in pleasure. he wanted to make Clint feel good, and luckily he knew everything about the male body.

Somewhere in the back of Clint's mind, he was thinking that he was  
glad he'd bought a few more shirts and that after this  
was all over, he'd have to warn Bruce to take the shirt /off/ rather  
than destroy it because he only had so many. But that was the least of  
his concerns. A soft mewl sounded in his throat when he felt the  
warmth of his tongue over his nipple, arching his back into him and  
pulling on his wrists some with the want to touch and feel at Bruce,  
too, but he certainly didn't mind being held down.

He felt the strain against his hand, not sure if that meant he wanted to be loose or to be held tighter. He picked the later, moving his other hand to unfasten his jeans. He reached in to the pants, grabbing the thick member of Clint and pulling on it and he used his teeth to grab the nipple and tugged it gently. He moved to the next nipple, leaving the other abused and red with pleasure. he continued down the body, stroking the cock hard as he did.

As if Clint wasn't already a whimpering mass on the brunette's bed, he was  
nearly reduced to a puddle under the attention of his hand on his  
aching cock. "O-Oh, god," he moaned loudly, biting his lower lip and  
rocking into the other's grasp, basically desperately fucking Bruce's  
hand.

He chuckled a bit, looking up into Clint's face and smiling. He hummed softly, moving his hand off the cock and removed Clint's pants entirely. "You sing as well as a bird..." he leaned down, using his hand to grab the man's thigh and hold his legs open wide, lifting his hips off the bed with mighty strength. He leaned down, licking from tailbone to the tip of his cock. He paused briefly to shove the tongue deep into his entrance and grinned as he flicked the prostate with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, I... I can s-sing," Clint tried to say as casually as possible  
but when he felt Bruce's tongue on him, all coherent words escaped him.  
He'd never gotten a rim job before and at first, he wasn't sure if he  
liked it but the moment the brunette's tongue brushed against his prostate,  
the archer gasped sharply and let out a desperate moan. "F-Fuck!  
Yes..."

He hummed against the man's entrance, hoping to get that same response every time. He wished to please the man, shoving his tongue deeper into the man and rolling it skillfully in all the right places. He removed his hand from keeping Clint bound and grabbed the other thigh, pulling both of them apart as he continued to thrust his tongue into the archer.

Clint's breath hitched each time Bruce's tongue moved over an  
especially sensitive spot, finding places that he didn't even know  
existed. "F-fuck... /Bruce/," he whined, reaching down with one hand  
now that he could to tangle his fingers in the brunette's hair while the  
other gripped at the headboard. "Please... Fuck me. I... nngh... I  
need you inside me."

He shook his head, continuing the assault with his mouth. He would make Clint come and ride him into his ecstasy. This was the only way he found someone could handle the size of himself. He gripped the thighs tighter, moving one hand to remove his jeans and boxers, and then wiggling out of them. He pressed his face tighter against the man, huffing as he flicked the prostate once more with deliberate force.

Clint whimpered desperately, wanting him more than anything in the  
world but the tongue never ceased and he could feel himself coming  
close to his orgasm with the constant attention on his prostate.  
Panting heavily, his back arched more and more and within a handful of  
more minutes, he was crying out in pure pleasure as he very abruptly  
reached his release. His come shot over his toned stomach and chest in  
hot, sticky streams of white fluid, making him sweaty and breathless.

Bruce saw this, grinning at the pleasure he had caused him. He removed his tongue, spitting on his hand and coating his cock and he pressed the tip to Clint's entrance. "I am sorry if it hurts." he said softly, slowly inserting his cock into the man. He growled, feeling the tight heat and paused when he was halfway in, his tip brushing deep inside Clint.

Clint was so stunned that Bruce had waited to get him off first before  
fucking him that he just stared up at him with wide, glazed over eyes.  
Well, that wasn't normal... He was jarred back into reality when he  
felt the brunette's enormous cock being pushed inside of him. Gasping, he  
arched his back and gripped at the sheets tightly. "Oh, f-fuck," he  
whispered, the dull pain a little much but he could get used to that.  
"/Br-Bruce/..."

Bruce bit his lip, sliding in all the way and then groaning as he felt that he couldn't. "You're small to take all of me, little Bird." he joked, slowly moving his cock in and out of the man's body. He groaned, throwing his head back and snapping his hips into him. "You are so..." he paused, unsure of what the right word was to say.

"Clint..." he settled for, moaning the man's name seductively.

Clint bit his lower lip hard, opening his eyes to stare up at him as  
he teased him for being... well, small. He wasn't exactly /small/, so  
to speak, but in comparison to Bruce, anyone would be small. He was  
about to defend himself some when he felt the brunette start to move into  
him, moving his hips roughly. The action made him cry out in a mixture  
of pleasure and pain, throwing his head back and reaching up to grab  
onto the headboard again. "O-Oh... /Yes/..."

He continued to move at the sounds, grinning and licking his lips softly. "Clinton..." He said gripped the man by the hips, slamming in and out as carfully as possible, while throwing his head back in pleasure. "You feel better than anything." he commented, eyes rolling back. "Sing my name for me, little bird! Let me hear you..."

Clint knew the eventually, either Bruce would grow tired of him  
or he would fuck up and cheat but right now, he  
didn't care. Right now, it felt so right and really... so good. As  
requested of him, the archer starting moaning wantonly for the brunette,  
laying it on thick and putting on a show for him because that seemed  
to be what he wanted.

Bruce continued to move inside him, eyes rolling back and his body shaking as he attempted to keep it under control. He could feel his release coming, pleasure and desire for the man to be filled with his seed was almost too great. "Clinton. I am nearly..." he couldn't finished, the groaning of the archer beneath him was too much. He released into the man, leaning into him and pressing his lips to Clint's.

Clint gasped sharply when he felt the hot sensation inside him as Bruce  
reached his release and spilled into him. No matter how many times he  
had this happen to him, he'd never, ever get used to that feeling.  
Trembling with the physical exertion and pleasure, he numbly wrapped  
his arms around the brunette and kissed him back slowly.

"So. Is this why you've been walking around my door at all hours?" Bruce asked, looking the blonde over. Clint blushed.   
"More or less." he said softly. "Bruce I..."

"I know. You aren't the most faithful. I'm not the most reliable. So, how about we try this." Clint smiled a little, looking him over.  
"This, meaning us?"  
"Meaning us."


End file.
